Aaa University
by Fudgums
Summary: Aaa University is a high class University for the talented and wealthy of Aaa.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Fionna slowly opened her eyes, yawning, she slowly got up and hit the off button on the alarm clock. "Cake…? Are you up yet?" She yelled as she walked over to her dress pulling out her usual attire.

"Yeah Sug, I'm making breakfast, hurry up you don't want to be late for your first class."

Pulling her bunny headband on she ran down the stairs and into the sorority's kitchen.

"Morning Bee, morning Cake." She said as she grabbed a plate of Cake's bacon pancakes.

"Morning Fi, sleep well?" Cake asked as she cooked more pancakes for the rest of the girls.

"Yeah, I'm totally ready for my first day!" Fionna shoved more pancakes into her mouth.

"Slow down, your gonna give yourself a tummy ache." Cake said as she flipped BMO some pancakes. Bmo was short with teal hair, she was majoring in game design and always kept her 3DS in the back pocket of her pants.

Fionna looked at her watch and saw that she was running late. "I gotta go Cake! See ya later!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Ten minutes later she was in the middle of the quad and she realized that she had no idea where she was. "Crap… Does anyone know where the.." She looked down at her paper, "The School of History is." A pale arm fell on her shoulders and a smiling, black haired man laughed.

"Welcome to AAA Freshie…" The guy said.

"Do you know where the History school is?" Fionna brushed his arm off her.

"Yeah, I'm heading there actually." He walked forward, but then looked back when he noticed she wasn't following behind him. "You coming, or do you want to be late on your first day?"

"Ah, Yeah.." She ran to catch up with him. He was wearing a black collared shirt with a plaid sweater. "I'm Fionna by the way."

"I'm Marshall, I'm a sophomore." They walked down the old brick paths. "But I have lived in this town all my life, my mom is the Professor of Ancient History. She got mad when I told her I wasn't taking any history classes, so she made me take hers." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh cool, we have class together."

"Rad, at least I have someone to sit with now."

"Im sure you would find someone…"

"Not many people like me too much, they think I'm bad because of what I did when I was in High School."

"Oh that stinks…" She looked at him wondering what he did. His eyes were distant and full of mystery.

They arrived at the School of History five minutes late. Quietly they opened the door and snuck into the seats. Miss Simone glared at Fionna when she first sat down until Marshall slid down next to her. Smiling at her son, Simone continued to write on the board. Fionna started to take notes on everything she said, every now and then she would look over at Marshall who was just texting on his phone. "Ok everyone, please fill out the quiz, I only want to see how much you know and where you are."

Fionna looked down at the paper, everything looked like it was from another language. Fionna looked over at Marshall, his paper was done and he was texting. "Dude, how did you finish so fast…?" She whispered.

"It was easy." He leaned over to her and pointed at the paper, "The Mushroom War happened in 1802, the great human regain was 1820…" He went through listing the answers like it was nothing.

"Where did you learn all this?" Fionna asked curiously, she thought Marshall would be well… a C+ student.

"Simone home schooled me my last year of high school." He smiled and looked at his mom. "I got back onto the straight and narrow because of her." Marshall turned and made eye contact with Fi, her stomach started to tingle.

"Please pass your papers to the front." Simone said. "Once you have you are free to go."

Marshall and Fionna stood and walked out of class and into the busy quad. Fionna opened her bag, "Oh dang it dude, I left my lunch back at home."

"I was just heading to a restaurant, you wanna come?"

"I don't know, Cake might want me…"

"Come on Fi, live a little…" He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Oh, alright." She grabbed his hand and he lead her to his black convertible.

Marshall walked over and opened the door for Fi. "You like Chinese food, right?"

Fionna blushed when he opened her door, no one had ever. "I love chinese food."

Once Fionna sat down on the black leather, Marshal closed the door, walked over to the hood, slid across it, making sure to wink at her, and then jumped into the drivers seat. "Looks like my practiced payed off!"

Fionna giggled and rolled her eyes. Marshall plunged his keys into the ignition and turned the car on, just as they were about to pull out someone started yelling, "MARSHALL! WAIT!"

A strange boy with pink hair ran up to the car, "Marshall… where… are, never mind that, are you coming… to… the meeting?" He tried to pant out exhausted.

"Nah, Bubba, I'm going out to eat." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"You promised…" Bubba made a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, and now Im breaking that promise…" Marshall pulled the car out and drove off down the road, leaving Bubba standing alone in a parking lot.

"Who was that?" Fionna asked.

"That was just Bubba…" He sighed.

"What's his deal…? With the club and stuff?"

"He wants me to join a weird club or something…"

After 10 minutes Fionna broke the silence.

"Marshall, I don't mean to be rude, but what is up with you and Simone?"

"It no problem. When I was young my parents owned a growing business, one day ,when I was in 5, their private jet crashed and both of them died." He sighed and slowly increased his speed, "after that I traveled around foster homes, until I was 16, and Simone adopted me. She tried her best to let me stay in public schools, but my senior year she made me do homeschooling." Tears rolled down his face. "She saved my life… I feel like if she hadn't helped me something bad would have happened to me."

Fionna blinked, not knowing what to say. Marshall turned and they entered Jasmine Rose's parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall held open the door and Fionna walked into the bustling restaurant. Putting his arm around her waist he walked her to an empty booth. "You're gonna love this place, it's the best Chinese place around." Fionna say down at the table, and Marshall say across from her. A fat old man came over to the table with a note pad.

"Marshall, welcome back. Who is this pretty girl? You find a new girl? What do you want to drink? Are you back to school already? How is your mother?"

"Hey Uncle Steve. We'll just have 2 ramune." Marshall got up and hugged the old man.

"Alright, I'll make sure they get to you two." Uncle Steve laughed and walked away.

"So Fi, you got to hear my life story, now tell me yours." His dark grey eyes met with her blue and for a second the entire restaurant went quiet.

"Well, I never met my real parents." Fi said breaking the silence, "Cakes parents found me on their door step one day."

"Wait, wait, you are Cakes sister?"

"You know her?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know her, I'm friends with her boy friend Chrome."

Uncle Steve came back with the ramune. "Here you go. Now what do ya want to eat?"

"I'll get the steam dumplings, and egg drop soup." Marshall passed his uncle the menu.

Fionna looked down at the menu, "I think I'll have what he is having."

"Good choice!" Uncle Steve laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.,

Marshall held open the door. "Cake really punched your promo date?" He laughed.

"Yeah, she broke his nose! It was so mathematical." She giggled as she exited the building carrying her bag of left overs.

"That's so awesome. I wish I had someone like that." Once again he opened the door for her and held her hand as she was getting in.

"Yeah, she is a pretty cool sister, but she can be way over protective."

"Simone can be the same way." He got into the car and started to pull out. "What station do you listen to?" Changing through the stations as they entered the highway back to school.

"I really don't care, it's your car." Fionna sneered.

"What's with the tude?" He eyed her.

"Sorry, I'm just just not used to being asked my opinion." She sighed.

"So, what you're saying is that, you always play the victim?" He asked sarcastically.

Fionna punched him the in arm. "Shut up, just put on some classic rock."

"Now that's better." He laughed turning the station.

Fionna watch his head bob to the music, his perfect black hair blowing in the wind. "So… ah.. which class do you have next?"

"I got english with Tosch, you?"

"I got Chemistry." She sighed, "I really hate science…"

"Chemistry is pretty fun, you get to make some pretty cool liquids."

"I guess." Fionna awkwardly laughed as they pulled into the schools parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." Marshall said waving goodbye as he walked down the old brick path to the english school.

"Yeah see ya…" She said as she walked down to the Aaa School of Science. After about five minutes of walking a pale hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know I'm gonna be late because of this, but I never got your number." Marshall exclaimed.

"Dude, couldn't you just wait for tomorrows history class?"

"Well, I guess, but you seemed to cool for me to wait."

After exchanging numbers both of them hurried off the class, trying not to be late.

The classroom was just like the one she had in highschool, there were 5 lab tables on either side, and the very front was a messy desk. The students were about the same too, loud and rowdy. She noticed teal hair and a ds in the back of the room. Making her way from the front to the back was difficult, pushing, shoving, and jerks got in her way.

"Hey, Fi, I didn't know you were gonna be in this class." BMO yelled from across the room.

"Oh thank glob, at least one person I know in this class." She laughed.

"Oh, this is my friend Flame, by the way." Bmo blushed pointing to the boy in the corner.

"Hey, nice to meet you Fionna." He smiled at her.

"Hi Flame, it's nice to meet you too." The boy had bright red hair with yellow and orange streaks.

A blonde haired man walked into the class carrying a messy binder and a few test tubes.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Jake, and this is chemistry." He threw his stuff onto the desk and walked to the front. "First order of business are lab partners. Sally and Kevin, Tegan and Holly, Fionna and." Before he could finish the pink haired boy ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to some idiot about missing important meetings."

"Oh, you have mistaken me for someone who cares." Jake snapped. "Now as I was saying, Fionna you are with Buddy Greygum." Bubble Gum looked over at Fionna and sat down at the table.

Fionna smiled and walked over to the table. "Hey, you're friends with Marshall, right?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah…" He said coldly.  
"Sorry about making him miss that meeting…" She rubbed her head awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, thanks." He snapped. "But that does not excuse him, or you."

"Well, if that's how you want to be." She said turning away from him and toward the white board.

"I'm sorry, it's just… he really needed to be at the meeting." He sighed.

"I'm sorry too, it's kinda my fault he missed the meeting."

"So…"

"Wait, why are you in this class? Its beginner Chemistry."

"Oh, I wanted to take it again, refresh the mind."

"Oh, thats cool, I guess."

"Well, eh, I really didn't have anything else planned, so just hang-out while I grade some papers."


	3. Chapter 3

"And then my dad said, THOSE CUPCAKES ARE BURNED!" Buddy burst out laughing.

"Haha, good one…" Fionna lied, rolling her eyes.

"So, where are you heading next?" He turned looking at her in the eyes.

"I got english, and then math, but then I'm done." She lied, trying to shake him.

"Oh, darn, I guess we only have this class together." He sighed and looked at the ground. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Fionna quickly walked away, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. Her phoned vibrated signaling that she got a text message.

Cake: Hey Hunn, when do you finish your classes?

Fi: I only have 2 more, English and Math

Cake: Alright, Mocro wants to know if you want to come to lunch with us.

Fi: No, I've eaten.

Cake: But you forgot your lunch.

Fi: I went to Jasmine Rose.

Cake: How in the hell did you afford that?

Fi: Is it expensive? A friend took me.

Cake: Is it expensive? It would take me a month just to pay for lunch.

Fi: Dang, If I had known I would have help pay.

Cake: So who took? ;)

Fi: A kid in my History class, Marshall.

Cake: Marshall Lee?

Fi: Yeah.

Cake: Right after you get done Math, come home.

Fi: What? Why?

Fi:Cake…?

Fi:Hello?'

Fionna looked up from her phone.

"You know, you shouldn't text and walk." Marshall chuckled.

"Dude? When did you get here?" She laughed walking toward the School of English.

"You wanna hang out after classes? Play some b-ball?" He poked her face playfully.

"I want to, but Cake wants me back." She sighed.

"So? You're in college."

"Yeah, but Cake said…"

"Cake, smake, just come hang with me." Marshall laughed, and then made a puppy dog face.

"Oh, alright." She huffed.

"Awww, you do like me" He smirked, knowing he got his way.

"Shut up before I change my mind." She warned putting on her stern face.

"Are you threatening me?" He giggled, "Because you look very cute mad."

Fionna blushed, and then punched him in the arm. "Don't you have to be in class?"

He looked down at his watch, "Oh, shit, I'm late, seeya fifi!" He yelled as he ran off.

"Bye Marshall!" She yelled back.

Sent at 4:31

Fi: Hey Marshal, Math is over.

Marshall: Be right there.

Fi: Ok Cool.

Fionna sat down on the old concrete stairs, the leaves had started to get hints of red, yellow, and orange, and there was a cool, but pleasant wind.

"Boo!" Marshall exclaimed from behind her.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that, I could have pepper sprayed you!"

"You keep pepper spray with you?" He blinked, giving a confused expression.

"Well, duh? I need to protect myself." Fionna slowly "got to her feet.

"I wouldn't want to try to mug you in a back alleyway." He joked smiling at the blonde beauty.

She rolled blue eyes, "Are there even back alleyways in this town?"

"If you want there to be." Marshall said sarcastically.

"What does that even mean?" Fionna giggled.

"To be honest, I have no idea, you wanna listen to music while we walk?" He asked pulling out his Iphone.

"I guess." He handed her an earbud. "Thanks."

The light music started playing flowing through their ears.

"So, did you like your first day?" Marshall asked.

"It was long, and boring, but nice."

Bam! Flame smacked right into Marshall.

"Watch where you're going Leemo." He said pushing Marshall.

The earbud ripped out of Fionna's ear as Marshall fell to the ground. "Flame! What the hell?"

Flame turned and his eyes shot open. "Fi..Fionna? What are you doing with that… I mean Marshall." He stuttered.

"He's my friend, thats what I was doing with him."

"Well when you want real friends, come talk."

"If she wanted a friend like you," Marshall slowly got to his feet, "She could just take a shit and talk to that." Marshalls fist met with Flames face.

Flame hit the ground, grumbling something about lawyers and sewing, Marshall grabbed Flame by the hair and slowly picked his head off the ground, leaning in he whispered, "Don't forget who the hell I am, I can ruin your entire life." Marshall slammed Flames head into the ground.

"Come on Fi, lets get out of here." He looked at her worried face.

"But, shouldn't we help him, or something?"

"I've done enough to help him, he just needs to learn some respect." He threw his arm around her and pulled her down the old brick path.

They arrived at the gym around 5:30 and after about an hour of basketball both of them were sweaty and tired.

"You… wanna… get… some dinner?" Marshall panted.

"I would… love too, but… Cake wants me home." She huffed.

They slowly walked out of the gym and into the cool air. "Oh glob, the wind feels so great." Marshall pulled off his shirt letting his sweaty chest get air.

"Dude, put your shirt on, you're in public…" She giggled as she eyed his muscles, it was now clear why he had beaten her.

"You checking out my hot bod?" He looked over making eye contact with her.

"What.. No, I was just… Shut up." She huffed, trying to hide her blush. "It's kinda cool out here…"

"It's nice, I love fall, all the changing colors, the crisp air, and most of all halloween."

"What, do you still trick or treat?" She giggled at the idea of Marshall dressing up.

He put his hands behind his head, "Sometimes, most people here go to the PREP Halloween dance, but I like to hang out with friends, play pranks, and eat candy."

"Prep Halloween Dance?" Fionna asked curiously.

"Yeah, the dumb 'I have rich parents' club runs it." He huffed, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, "It's pretty lame if you ask me, no one even dresses up, they just wear dresses, and suits."

"Sounds well… prepy."

"Yup, that's all that dumb party is." They slowly walked up the old brick house to the large sorority house. "It was really great to meet you."

"Yeah, I had a ton of fun today." She smiled looking deeply into his dark crimson eyes. They stood in silence for a minute waiting on the other to make the next move.

"GET IN HERE FIONNA!" Cake yelled while she swung out the door. "YOU ARE LATE!" She paused and looked at the dark haired boy standing next to her young sister.

"Hey Cake…" Marshall lee sighed.

"Marshall…" Cake grumbled as she pulled Fionna inside.

"Night Marshall!" Fionna yelled as she was dragged by the furious Cake.

"Sweet Dreams Fi!" Marshall yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool crisp air changed the campus as the month of October slowly approached them, the leaves slowly fell from their trees and landed on the green grass. Fionna's classes flew by, hanging time with Marshall, gaming with BMO, or gossiping with Cake.

RING ********* RING ***** RING

"Who it this, and why are you calling at 5 a.m.?" Fionna groaned.

"Hey Fi, its Marshall, wanna go swimming?"

"Dude, what the hay! Its 5 AM!"

"Not right now, maybe at six?"

"Still, it's late October, halloween is in like… 4 days… IT'S FREEZING OUT!"

"The gym has a pool, and the swim teams practice was canceled, so it's gonna be completely empty."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm on the swim team, haven't we talked about this?"

"Sorry, I'm tired."

"Whatever, I'll be there at Five Forty Five."

"I didn't say if…" Before she could finish the line went dead. Fionna stood up and turned on the light. 'Why did he have to be my best friend...' She groaned to herself. She grabbed a bikini from her dresser and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

Marshall: I'm here…

Fi: Alright, I just gotta sneak out.

Marshall: Does Cake still hate me?

Fi: Yup…

Fionna tiptoed down the old wood stairs and into the living room, the house was dark and silent. Slowly and quietly she made her way to the back door, the cool air hit her as she opened the door. She walked over to the black car and opened the door.

"Hey Fi, thanks for coming." Marshall smiled as he put the car in drive.

"Don't mention it." She grumbled.

"You're still cute when you're mad." Marshall laughed.

"Just shut up and drive…" Fionna moaned.

"Alright, alright." Marshall turned on the radio and a light beat started. "Since my heart is golden, I've got sense to hold it, tempted just to make an ugly scene." Marshall sang, "No, I'm not as proper, my money's in copper. Ripped down from the brownstones to the stream!" He looked at Fionna wanting her to take it.

"I'm not singing." Fionna sighed.

"Just singing…" He pouted his face…"Listen, I'm your friend don't quote me but not a friend worth noting, so please don't never note me as a friend, who says we have cold hearts."

Fionna sighed giving in, "Acting out our old parts, let's perform our favorite little scene!"

"I get carried away, carried away, from you…" They sang, "When I'm open and afraid, Cause I'm sorry, sorry bout that, sorry bout the things I've said, always there to get to my head." Marshall pulled into the gym and parked the car. He turned off the radio and stepped out of the car.

"You ready for a morning swim?" He laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky I'm your friend." Fionna opened her door and together they walked into the gym.

Fionna walked into the girls locker room after telling Marshall he wasn't invited. Quickly Fionna slipped on her light blue bikini and walked to the pool.

"Took you long enough." Marshall teased as he came over to her. He was wearing black shorts, and where a shirt should have been were only muscles.

"I took like 2 minutes…" She giggled.

"2 minutes away from you is too much." He wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked as they pushed open the door to the pool.

Marshall removed his arm and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Hey, I asked you a question." She stood next to him.

"I heard you… I was thinking." He turned and looked into her blue eyes.

"Ugh! You're impossible!" She turned away from him.

Slowly his face got closer to hers, "I think I might have an answer…"

Fionna turned back and locked eyes with him noticing that his face was only cm from hers. "I think…"

"Yeah…?"

"I think," He paused moving his face right next to hers, their lips almost touching, "That we should get swimming!" He picked Fionna up bridal style and jumped into the pool.

"Marshall! What the heck!" Fionna screamed as the cool water engulfed her.

"What did you want me to kiss you or something romantic?" He teased.

"No, just shut up." She swam toward him fist raised.

"Kidding, Kidding…" Marshall swam to the left avoiding her swing. "Calm down."

"God, it's like hanging out with a ten year old." She huffed.

"A hawt ten year old." Marshall added.

"Just get swimming pretty boy." She yelled.

"Are you hitting on me?" He mocked.

Fionna froze in the water and turned toward him, her face burning with anger.

"Like I said, you look so cute when you're mad." He laughed.

"Just shut up!" She tried running at him but the water slowed her, he waited for her to get close, "You've been such a jerk today!" Right before she was about to get to him he dove forward and their lips pressed together. Fionna ran her hand through this black wet hair, she could feel his hand run up and down her back.

"After thinking about, I was hitting on you." Marshall said as he pulled away for her, grinning he swam over to the edge and pulled himself out of the pool, "We better get dressed, classes will be starting soon."

Fionna wadded there in the pool, slowly processing what just happened.

"You coming, or do you want to walk to class?" Marshall kneeled down and held out his hand.

"Coming, cool your jets." Fionna grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the pool, "And just because we kissed doesn't mean you can watch me change."

"Well isn't someone being a tease?" He smirked.

"I learned from the best." Fionna winked and walked into the locker room, once she was sure the door closed she fell onto the bench. 'What the hell just happened?' She thought, 'He's my best friend, but it felt so right..,' She knew she couldn't tell Cake, and the only other person who gave out good advice was Gumball.

Author Notes: I choose the song "Carried Away" because it will have a part later on in the story. Also please do not think this is now a fiolee story, things will change. Reviews would be lovely, the only reason I posted this chapter early is because I got more reviews than before. -Fudgums


End file.
